Blue Blood
Blue Blood is the fourty-eighth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fourth one in the Cultural Center district. Characters Introduced *Carolyn Stefode (Bryan Stefode's daughter) *Myriam Stefode (Bryan Stefode's second wife) *Paula Stefode (Bryan Stefode's first wife) *Tyler Wive (Army lieutenant) Case Background Mayor Paul Waters had arrived at the police headquarters to announce the creation of the Information Protection Programme. This meant that all of the information related to Townville's government now could only be read by the Chief of Police who was currently Alan Smith. Those news weren't happily received by Evan Day, who was convinced that the programme's real purpose was to hide something about the Mayor. Something that the team had already approached, which made him feel uneasy. Nine days later, nothing related to the programme had happened yet. Only a murder in a mansion, which the team were sent to investigate. The victim was a man called Bill Wilde, and the first discoverer was his wife, Carolyn Wilde. She was in fact the daughter of Bryan Stefode (whom the team had met in a previous recent case), who also lived in that mansion. The victim's son, Nelson Wilde, appeared at the police station to tell the team that Bill's sculpture workshop was under the new Information Protection Programme. It turned out that the workshop belongs not only to Bill, but also to Ned Forsa, the sculptor that the team had met in all of their previous cases in the Cultural Center. Lindsey Vain started to investigate more about Bryan Stefode and she discovered that Myriam wasn't Carolyn's mother. Bryan had married a woman called Paula, and their daughter was Carolyn. However, Paula committed suicide leaving a note behind when Carolyn was a child. He married Myriam some years later. Lindsey also mentioned before the team went to arrest the killer that Evan had done something during the previous case which was not "professional". The team kept investigating and finally arrested Bill's killer who was in fact his own son, Nelson Wilde. He had killed him to stop seeing his family suffer, as he had ruined Carolyn's life, his life, and also Bryan's second wedding. He tied the harp string to the hall and the bedroom windows, so when Bill did what the letter said, Nelson just had to pull the string at the hall. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to 25 years in jail with no chance for parole, making all of Albert Presto's attempts to keep Nelson free useless. The next day, Chief Smith asked the team to check up on Bryan Stefode. Evan and the player found a card at his hall, which said "Start working!". The card had Czsef Pfogubt's number, so Bryan was warned by Evan about the fraudster. Evan also went to buy a sculpture from Ned Forsa, but ended up investigating a theft attempt case instead. The one who tried to steal a sculpture from his workhsop was Gary Perkins (a.k.a. Doodley), even though he was already in jail. Evan decided to call jail and ask about Perkins, only to be told by Lieutenant Tyler Wive that Gary was no more in prison. Carolyn Stefode also mentioned to the team that her family was moving to a gated community. Evan was really baffled when he learnt that Doodley had escaped jail, so he asked the player not to tell anything about it to the Chief. Lindsey appeared suddenly and claimed that she had found the reason behind Harry Clover's suicide in his cellphone, which Evan had managed to get during the parking lot case. Victim *'Bill Wilde' (Strangled in his mansion, about to fall out of a window.) Murder Weapon *'Harp string' Killer *'Nelson Wilde' Suspects Carolyn Wilde (Victim's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect is married - The suspect plays the harp - The suspect has knowledge in architecture Suspect's appearance: - Bryan Stefode (Millionaire) Suspect's profile: The suspect is married - The suspect plays the harp Suspect's appearance: - Myriam Stefode (Bryan's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect is married - The suspect has knowledge in architecture Suspect's appearance: - Nelson Wilde (Victim's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect is married - The suspect plays the harp - The suspect has knowledge in architecture Suspect's appearance: - Ned Forsa (Sculptor) Suspect's profile: The suspect plays the harp - The suspect has knowledge in architecture Suspect's appearance: Killer's profile *The killer is married *The killer plays the harp *The killer has knowledge in architecture *The killer has blond hair *The killer is 6 feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Family murder *Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Victim's body, Torn letter) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Fiber (Result: Harp string) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Letter from the killer) *Ask Carolyn what she saw *Talk to Bryan Stefode about the victim *Investigate Mansion Hall (Clues: Song sheet) *Examine Song sheet (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (4:00:00) *Interrogate Bryan's wife *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: Requiem for the sculptor *Ask the boy who he is *Investigate Workshop (Clues: Trash bin) *Analyze Trash (4:00:00) *Quiz Myriam about the workshop *See if Ned Forsa knew the victim *Investigate Bedroom window (Clues: Carton box, Handbag) *Examine Carton box (Result: Harp strings) *Talk to Bryan about the harp strings *Examine Handbag (Result: Torn document) *Examine Torn document (Result: Document) *Analyze Document (3:00:00) *Question Carolyn about the divorce *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The bad wedding *Ask Bryan about his second marriage *Ask Nelson about his marriage *Investigate Workshop table (Clues: Bunch of flowers) *Quiz Ned about the flowers *Examine Note (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Carolyn Wilde's DNA) *Talk to Carolyn about the flowers *Investigate Dining room (Clues: Broken camera) *Examine Broken camera (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 4 (1 star) Art Battles 4 - The Thief *Check up on Carolyn *Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) *Give Carolyn her husband's belongings (Reward: Wedding suit, Combed hair male/Wedding dress, Veil female) *See if Bryan needs something *Investigate Mansion Hall (Clues: Faded card) *Examine Faded card (Result: Phone number) *Analyze Phone number (4:00:00) *Talk to Bryan about his new worker (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Buy a sculpture from Ned *Investigate Workshop (Clues: Sculpture) *Examine Sculpture (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Gary Perkins' fingerprints) *Tell Ned who the thief is (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville